SOS
by anotherweasley
Summary: WARNING: MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE This is Archer and T'Pol's response to the spoilers. If you've read them you know what I'm talking about. Sequel to SOS Part Deux. Third chapter is up!
1. Deux

SOS Part Deux

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES FINALE

"All right people, I've been leaked a copy of the finale, and well there's no good way to break it to you, it's not pretty." Archer slapped the script down on the conference table so hard that the sound reverberated around their make shift set.

There was a dead silence around the table. Each of them envisioned the worst possible scenarios for their characters and the worst possible ending for the show. Porthos, for his part, hid underneath the table hoping no one would remember to write him into the script.

Hoshi shivered for a moment and could have sworn she could smell smoke.

Finally, Trip laughed. "Now, Cap'n, it can't be that bad."

"Yes," agreed Phlox. "We've had a superb season this year compared to last and I can't imagine the writers ending us on a negative note."

"The Doctor's right," chimed in Malcolm. "I mean how do you know you've really got the correct script? This could be the work of Section 31. It would be just like them to give us a fake script to put us off our guard when there is really a good script out there. They're just waiting until the right moment to give it to us."

"It makes sense," said Travis nodding his head. "I mean all those Save Enterprise campaigns and Trek United they can't be all for nothing. The fans are out there. I can't imagine them writing a bad series finale for all those loyal viewers who stuck with the show. There must be another script."

"Agreed. It is highly illogical that they would write a bad script. If these groups that Mr. Mayweather mentioned are successful we will be back for another season. If the company wants to save the show, logically, they would write a good script," explained T'Pol.

"She's right, Cap'n," said Trip nodding in agreement. "We're gonna be just fine. There's another script out there and we're gonna go out in a blaze of glory. The fans will love it. T'Pol and I are going to admit how we really feel about one another and we'll all live happily ever after. Until the next season or movie when of course well need drama again."

"Oh, yeah?" said Archer on the edge. "Well just in case, you'd better read what happens to you." Realizing what he had just said, Archer's voice softened. "I'm sorry, Trip. You were a fine engineer and a great friend."

Suddenly everyone turned their attention on Trip, especially T'Pol. Trip felt himself go cold. Then, ever so slowly, Trip reached for the script. As he flipped through it his face became paler and paler. When he got to the end he gasped.

"What, what! How bad is it!" exclaimed T'Pol totally out of character and unable to take the suspense any longer.

Trip, rendered speechless, could only look at T'Pol sadly. "Well remember when I said Romeo and Juliet probably had a better chance…"

T'Pol snatched the script and flipped to the end. As she read the final scenes she could feel tears threatening to pour our and she had to fight for her emotional control. "Oh, no. Oh, no this can't be right."

"I'm afraid it is," was all Archer could say.

Silently the script was passed from crew member to crew member, and each bore a pale, horrified face after reading the written words. Except for the last person to get the script, Phlox, who laughed his way through the entire script, until he realized that this wasn't a joke and quickly sobered up.

Everyone looked to their fearless leader for support, for guidance, for some sign that there was at the very least a last page missing from the script where the holodeck had a virus and all these horrible events in the script didn't come true. But all Archer could say was, "This is good-bye, my friends."

Suddenly there were angry protests.

"This can't be the end, Captain!" exclaimed Malcolm.

"The fans are fighting and so should we!" said Hoshi, even though the imaginary smell of smoke was stronger than ever.

"We need to speak to the writers!" yelled Travis.

Trip and T'Pol just stared at each other from across the conference table unable to think of a single thing to say to each other in light of current events.

"Okay, okay!" said Archer his voice rising above everyone. Once he got everyone to be quiet his face broke out into a grin. "As your Captain I've had a brilliant idea!"

Malcolm's face beamed. "Great idea, Captain! It'll be a coup! We'll need to devise a good tactical strategy but I think between the seven of us, forget the MACO's, we can kidnap the writers and lock them in a room until they pen a great script! I know they can do it! They've done it before!"

Archer just shook his head. "That would violate too many laws. I've got a better idea." Archer leaned down and brought out from underneath the table a box full of #2 pencils. "We're going to rewrite the script ourselves."

There was a stunned silence while each pondered on if their writing skills were good enough to actually pen the finale.

Archer sensed what was going through their minds. "Now I know it won't be easy, but who knows the characters better than we do?"

It took a second but soon everyone was smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Great!" said Archer as he proceeded to hand out the pencils. "First thing we do…"

Archer broke off because he was distracted by T'Pol's voice. She had a hand on Trip's shoulder watching as he busily made revisions, making comments like, "Oh, that's nice" and "No, I wouldn't have said it like that."

Archer, half amused, half annoyed, cleared his throat. Trip and T'Pol looked up embarrassed. Trip grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Cap'n. We couldn't resist."

Archer smiled and nodded. Their enthusiasm was just what was needed. "Well what are we waiting for? The sky's the limit."

Everyone smiled, the ones who didn't already have pencils picked one up, and they began talking about how they could save the finale.


	2. Trois

SOS Part Trois

A/N: This fic is dedicated to Trek United for their exhaustive efforts, to all those who have worked so hard on Enterprise, and of course all those who kindly reviewed and wanted more:)

The doorbell chimed.

"Come in!"

T'Pol entered Archer's make-shift ready room promptly ignoring that fact that the two of the four walls were already in storage somewhere. There would have been no walls if not for Reed's quick thinking and a phaser pistol. "You wanted to see me, Captain."

Archer despondently handed the PADD to T'Pol. Her brow furrowed as she read the article. "So Trek United has fallen," she said solemnly.

Archer nodded. "Despite 3 million it's fallen. It's official. No fifth season. It gets worse. Read on."

T'Pol continued to read. When she finished she still managed to keep her emotions under control instead of flinging the PADD against one of the two remaining walls. "I for one, and I'm sure I can speak for the rest of the crew, will refuse to be in the holodeck and meet with Commander Riker to discuss our feelings.' I must admit Captain I'm finding this more and more insulting by the moment. Besides this, I can find no records in the Trek database on his qualifications. He appears to be practicing psychiatry without a proper license."

"We might not have a choice," said Archer bitterly. "How's Trip holding up?"

"I am concerned about him. Several crew members have reporting him muttering the word "sabotage" while he looks at the engines."

"Well that'd be one way of stopping the finale. They can't decommission us if we can't get back to Earth."

T'Pol knew that Archer's mood would infect the rest of the crew just as it was affecting her now. The crew needed its Captain now more than ever. "Is there anything we can do? How is the revision of the finale coming?"

"Miserable." Archer's desk was covered with papers of all of the crew's ideas. He picked up pages at random. "Travis has made himself Captain of Enterprise A. Someone, I can't tell from the handwriting, has the Orion slave girls coming back on board. Malcolm really wants the 'Red Alert' to be called the 'Reed Alert.' Hmmm…I'm thinking Hoshi forgave Malcolm for his earlier comment if this page is any indication. Phlox has decided that he also, besides being the ship's doctor, should be the ship's counselor and morale officer. This one has little red hearts encircling 'Archer and T'Pol forever…'"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

Archer, realizing his slip, grinned sheepishly, crumbled up the piece of paper and made a hook shot to the waste paper basket. "Sorry about that! Have no idea where that came from!"

"Captain, is there any thing the crew does agree on for the finale?"

Archer immediately brightened. "Yes there is. Let me see." Archer rummaged around for his, "Things the Crew Agrees On List." "Yes, here it is. Okay. Number One: Trip does not die. Number Two: Only Enterprise Cast Members on the Series Finale of Enterprise. Number Three: Enterprise gets a feature film. and Number Four:..." Archer trailed off.

"Captain?"

"Well I've already taken care of number four."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Lt. Reed's earlier MACO suggestion would it? Violence will not help the situation, Captain."

"Who said anything about violence?" asked Archer innocently. "I'm merely detaining a person…or two…"

T'Pol gave him "the look" and made a mental note to check the brig. For all she knew the entire UPN and Paramount execs might be in there. And the brig wasn't that big. There was obviously no reasoning with him. "At least the finale will diffuse any tension among the shippers. None of the shippers will be happy apparently with it. Actually the consensus is that no Enterprise fan will be happy. Well if my presence is required further…"

"…I'll let you know."

T'Pol nodded and proceeded to the door. Before exiting, she turned back to Archer now slumped at his desk with the piles and piles of ideas for the finale. "There are two things you should keep that have been included in finale we've been given-you being the architect of the Federation Charter and our hug. Captain, the crew and fans will be here for you, as I have been and always shall be."

Archer, touched beyond words, smiled. His heart overflowed with emotion. "Don't worry, T'Pol. We'll find a way to bring Trip back. I still have a few contacts at a fan fiction site I know about. They've got their own Star Trek: Enterprise section. I'll see what I can do."

If Archer didn't know better he would have sworn he saw a faint glimmer of a smile before she departed him leaving him alone with his thoughts. He was damn lucky to have T'Pol…Trip…Hoshi…Phlox…Malcolm…and Travis in his life. He would not let them go silently into that night. He would rage, rage, rage against the dying of the light…or…basically rage against certain people's idea of a "valentine" to Enterprise fans.


End file.
